Neptune's Marvelous Boredom
by YuriLover567
Summary: On a boring, hot summer day, Neptune decided to go out and have a little adventure with her best shinobi friend, MarvelousAQL. With a plethora of time-wasting activities ahead of them, it's nothing but sunshine and rainbows for the couple... so then why does Neptune keep staring at her like that?


**A/N: So, when I started this back in April, I figured I could get this done in a few days and move on to other projects. Simple little one-shot smut, nothing to really worry over.**

 **As it is now currently** _ **November,**_ **it's pretty obvious things just kind of spiraled out of control. Tons of rewrites, adding scenes, deleting scenes, getting sidetracked with other things… yeah, it wasn't pretty, but it's finally done, and I'm pretty happy with how it turned out. I certainly didn't expect it to be over 12,000 words long, and to date this is the longest one-shot I've ever written, but its behemoth size shouldn't be a turnoff, since this is a relatively simple story.**

 **You guys may have noticed that I've been mostly absent these last few months. Aside from the** _ **occasional**_ **one-shot from time to time to prove I'm still kicking, no real updates on my longer stories, like Egyptdimension, Heated Moments or, more drastically, A Verdant Breeze.**

 **First, I want to say that I'm sorry. Along with writing this, I've been planning other projects with some good friends of mine, fellow writers like DracoSlayer95 or Delusion Dreamer - Iota, and there's going to be a few things happening in the near future. One, I'm going to ultimately delete Egyptdimension and Heated Moments, so that I may replace them with updated, rewritten versions. One at a time, though, so it'll be Egypt first and then Heated Moments, which then will be updated regularly, since I'm going to start writing chapters in advance so I don't end up posting chapters every** _ **two months**_ **. As for A Verdant Breeze, I'll only be rewriting the last few chapters to focus on the more light-hearted, slice-of-life tone Verna stories tend to have and go one from there. It's** _ **not dead**_ **, just… in stasis for the time being.**

 **Think of this one-shot as a grand return to regular writing. By the time I post this, I'll already be working on Egyptdimension and getting that up and out as soon as I can. To my readers, I'm sorry for being in the dark for so long. I want to entertain you guys with good stories, and I feel like I haven't been doing that nearly enough lately, like I've been cheating you all, and thinking that made me feel terrible. I haven't really talked to you guys like this in a long time, so I wanted to give you an update of what's been going on for a good chunk of the year.**

 **So, without further ado, here's Neptune's Marvelous Boredom; a story that took much,** _ **much**_ **longer than it had any right to.**

* * *

 **…**

 **…**

 _ **...**_

* * *

It was a simple, hot day in Planeptune. Nothing spectacular was happening, a rarity for Gamindustri, which meant there would be lots of quiet and peace.

If your name was Neptune, both of those things equated to a singular problem: _Boredom_.

"Bleh…" Planeptune's CPU gracefully slumped off the side of her bunk bed, the sudden change in gravity causing her purple dress to fall up and blanket her face, and groaned. She was bored, so very bored! Hot _and_ bored!

Well, Neptune already knew she was hot, but this was ridiculous!

Fortune was against Planeptune's Goddess that day. Not only was it one of the worst heat waves Gamindustri had seen in at least a decade, so bad that the native Dogoo population took a hit after most of them literally _vaporized_ , but then the AC went out!

In other words, Neptune was scorching.

"Uuuuugh…" She groaned again, louder that time, and fell completely off her bed. Since hers was obviously the top bunk, that meant her head made sweet love to the hard ground below, colliding with a rough **THUMP**

It stung like a bee and the floor actually felt like microwaved metal, but Neptune was too numb from the heat to care.

"This blows…" She grumbled, lifting herself up by her hands and sprawling against the bunk bed. She sat lazily, her dress crumpled and sticking to her skin.

What was a CPU to do in these trying times? Well, normally she'd easily find joy with her sweet little sister or her hot as hell doppelganger, but it just so happened that _both_ of them would be busy. Nep Jr. took the first chance she got and booked it to Lastation to see her girlfriend. Older Her, the madwoman, went off to hunt bugs.

' _Those critters are ripe this time of year! I'm not missing a chance like this!'_ She said so enthusiastically, then ditched her without batting an eye.

So, it seemed that fate had contingency plans for her suffering today.

 _Something like this wouldn't stand._

"Ugh…" Of course, it was hard to get any sort of motivation going when she was dying from overheat. She didn't even have the will to leave her own room, it wasn't much better out there either.

 _Totally_ not helping was the giant window on the left side of her room, which let the sun in unblocked, so it was like sitting in a fryer

"Nepsy?" Suddenly, a familiar voice belonging to her favorite ancestor perked her up. The girl was lacking her white shirt, skirt and boots, and doing her best to cool herself off with a paper fan. Poor girl looked like she jumped into a pool of sweat.

If Neptune had felt like it, she would've picked on Uzume for walking around half naked, but she lacked the proper teasing energy.

"What's happenin', Uzubae?" Didn't stop the nicknames, though.

"Histoire wants to see you, but…" Her eyes put on an incredulous mask, with just a touch of concern. "Nepsy, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just dying."

"You said that really casually…"

"Well, I'm gonna be a _casualty_ if I stay here any longer." Neptune groaned. "What's Histy want? It's not work, is it?"

"... No?"

Neptune glared.

"Maybe?"

Her glare hardened.

"I'm just gonna go back to 'No.'"

"Uuuuuuugh…" Neptune's entire body fell sideways. She could care less that the floor was giving her sunburn, her already messy mood had taken a turn for the worst.

"Look, I'm sure it won't be that ba- Okay, it _will_ be that bad, maybe worse, but that's what happens when Shares are low."

"Buh, don't start lecturing me, Uzume! I wouldn't mind it so much if it wasn't scorching out!"

"Well, you've got a point there…" The redhead agreed.

"See? So like, for once, I legit deserve a break."

"Well, you can negotiate with Histoire when you see her, now get up and follow me."

"Don't wanna…" Neptune slouched.

"I said, _get up!"_

"DUH?!" The purplette felt a sudden force jerk at her left arm, nearly ripping it out of its socket as she was hoisted to her feet. "Ow…"

She forgot how strong Uzume was.

"Now, if you're done lounging around, Histoire is waiting for you." Uzume motioned for Neptune to follow her, and so she did.

Neptune trudged through the halls of the Basilicom, barely keeping up with Uzume as, with each passing second, she felt more and more like a gelatinous mass with legs than an actual girl.

For a moment, she mulled on transforming and just floating to her destination, but decided not to.

Eventually, the two reached what Neptune recognized as Histy's bedroom. Uzume pushed the door open, and the two walked inside…

… and were _blasted_ by a sudden cold wind.

"E-Eh?! What the-"

"Please close the door, you're letting the cool air out." Histoire ordered from her oddly human sized bed. Uzume did so, while Neptune stood in surprise.

"What the heck, Histy?! Hogging all of the air conditioning for yourself?! Traitor!"

"Calm down Neptune, I can explain." Histy rubbed her forehead, as if fighting away a migraine. The itty bitty fairy lacked her iconic book, which sat closed on the dresser beside her bed, and that just looked _weird_ to Neptune.

Really, she looked like she just got out of bed, with her hair being messy and cute pink nightgown all strewn about. _Had_ she been sleeping?

"-and as the tome and Oracle to Planeptune, it's crucial that I be kept functioning no matter what." While Neptune had rambled away in her mind, she missed some of Histy's explaining. "So, since the last thing I desire is my processors to melt from this unprecedented heat, I inquired the kind workers to fix the conditioning in my room first."

Eh, it didn't matter. She got the gist of it. "Well, that fine and dandy for you, but what about the rest of us?"

"Proper maintenance to the air conditioning units should take about three days."

Neptune's jaw dropped.

"Three days?! We'll be **dead** by then!"

"Don't be so melodramatic, Neptune."

"Says you! You got this nice cool conditioned room all to yourself!" She whined and fell onto Histy's bed. She relished in the fact that it didn't feel like a hot frying pan.

"I gotta agree with Nepsy, it's like we're living on the sun!" said Uzume, backing her up.

"Unfortunately, there's nothing I can do. Once a three day cycle starts, you are unable to interrupt or prevent it. You all will just have to bare with it."

"Can't we just stay in your room until then?" Uzume asked. Hey, that was a pretty good idea…

"N-No, I can't have everyone crowding my room at once." So much for that. "If you must leave, select a hotel."

Well, that wasn't such a bad alternative...

"But first, there's the issue of all the paperwork that's lying around."

Neptune's whine could've attracted dogs.

"Uuuuuuuugh, can we not? Seriously, I think I might catch on fire if I stay out there for too long!"

"Neptune, I was getting to that…" The fairy sighed. "Due to this… rather extreme weather and the current condition with the cooling systems, I've permitted a three-day resting period for you and Nepgear."

… Huh?

Did… did she hear that correctly? She wasn't going deaf, right? This wasn't some kind of cruel, sick joke?!

"I can see that you've taken the news well," She heard Histy say, with a touch of amusement in her tone. "Though I expected such a reaction from the start."

"Wowee, Histy, you're the best! Like, seriously the greatest ever!"

"W-Why, thank you Neptune, that's very- WAH?!" The tiny Oracle suddenly found herself hoisted into a tight hug from the eccentric purple goddess. "N-Neptune! P-Please, let go! Ah!"

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" Her pleas fell on deaf ears.

"Hey, break it up now!" Thankfully, Uzume stepped in to save her from an early death. "Seriously, Nepsy, let go, I think she's turning purple."

"Hehe, sorry." Neptune let her go, dropping her on the bed with a soft _Poof_. Histoire sighed in relief.

"I-In any case, while I permit these days off, the work isn't going to be left unaided. In that front, Uzume will be handling all of your work in your stead."

"Excuse me, **what**?" The redhead didn't take that idea very well, to put it lightly.

"Uzume, you're a former Planeptune CPU. You're more than equipped to handle simple paperwork."

"It feels like the damn surface of the sun out there!"

"I would've assumed you'd be accustomed to harsh conditions."

"That doesn't mean I _liked_ it!"

"Wellllll, I'm sure you two will get this all sorted out," As Oracle and past CPU argued, Neptune slipped off the bed and towards the door. "In the meantime, I'm gonna go find a cooler place to sit. Maybe an actual cooler, who knows? Oh and uh…" she gave her redheaded friend one last, empathetic look, "Stay strong, Uzume! See ya!"

With that, Neptune slipped out the room like a shadow, and the two were left in their lonesome.

"..."

"So, about that paperwork…"

"Yeah, no." Uzume went to follow Neptune's footsteps, her hand already on the doors handle.

"U-Uzume, we can't simply ignore this work. It'll only get worse as the days pass."

"Well, what's in it for me?" She asked. It may have been a bit selfish to ask, but she wanted _some_ leniency, dammit.

"If you prefer, it's of free reign to request outside assistance that aren't fellow CPUs. Though personally, I'm unaware of anyone who is willing to work in such unrelenting conditions."

"Right… right…" Uzume sighed dramatically. She didn't know many who'd realistically do CPU work in hellish weather, but it was worth a shot, right? "Fine, whatever, see you later."

"Goodbye." Histoire waved goodbye to the redhead. While a bit concerned over the results, if Uzume was willing to do the work, that was all that mattered to her in the end.

"Pah!" Suddenly, a small, dark skinned fairy popped out from under the covers. She was grinning and… lacking in clothes. "Damn, I thought they'd never leave. Hot as hell under there."

Neptune wandered aimlessly through the halls. Still as hot as ever, and that went _both_ ways. "Ugh, what to do, what to do…"

While it was totally awesome that Histy finally got her sense gears working and gave her some free time, it dawned on her, once again, that she didn't have anybody to spend that precious time with. Admittedly, she was feeling quite lonely.

"Noire's too busy for fun, just like always! Vert's locked up in her sweet air-conditioned room playing that game of hers… Maybe Blanc?"

That was definitely food for thought. With Lowee and their never-ending winter, she wouldn't have to worry about the heat at all!

… Now that she thought about it, Lowee's shares had a _massive_ spike up since the heat wave.

"I know, I'll give her a call!" Smiling, Neptune reached into her pocket for her phone…

"Oh, wait."

She forgot, she had left it in her room.

"Well, guess I should I head back into my room and give her a call." Regaining her temporarily lost smile, Neptune turned around to head to her bedroom…

 **Thum!** "Nyah?!" When suddenly, a random ninja showed up and, quite literally, dropped right in front of her from the roof, landing perfectly on her feet.

"Haaa… haaa… hi Neppy!" It was none other than the boobular kunoichi known as MarvelousAQL. She was smiling, being her usual cheerful self, but the heat hadn't excluded her, not in the slightest.

"..." Neptune didn't respond immediately, taking the time to just… stare.

She didn't strip off any clothes like the others, much to Neptune's disappointment, but she never wore much to begin with. Still, she was sweating buckets, and that was very obvious. Her shirt was drenched and clung to her skin, accentuating her curves and breasts, and the skirt hiked up past her thighs, giving Neptune a good view of her orange panties. Her breathing was also very slow and deliberate. The sweat droplets were moving past her face, down her neck and collarbone, and sliding in between her massively exposed cleavage…

"Neppy? Neppy, you're drooling…" A concerned Marvy pulled her out of her thoughts. Neptune shakes her head, and wiped away the saliva with her forearm.

"Ehehehe, sorry…"

"It's fine," The shinobi sighed.

"So, uh… wanna tell me why you suddenly fell from the roof like that?"

Marvy blinked. "Oh… right. Well, it was just so hot up there. I thought I'd die from heatstroke if I stayed there any longer, so I jumped down to get a better position." She smiled warmly. "I didn't expect to see you here though, Neppy. I was hoping to avoid you."

"... So, you were stalking me?"

"T-That's a very strong way to put it…" Her smile wavered. "No, I was just looking out for you! It's my job, after all."

"Uh… huh." Neptune nodded with uncertainty. She forgot that Histy put Marvy as her bodyguard of sorts, but that was _years_ ago and during a point where Neptune didn't have her CPU powers yet.

Not to say that Neptune didn't appreciate Marvy looking out for her, but there were lines between 'helpful bodyguard' and 'creepy stalker.' Unless the girl was like Cave and took her job way too seriously, there wasn't much to be left to the imagination when a hot, busty girl was tailing a cute, slender and lithe girl such as herself. People made doujins about that kind of stuff, and not the safe kind!

"Uh, say, Marvy?" Neptune decided to change the subject. "Are you doing anything today? Besides climbing roofs or stalking cute girls?"

"Me? Well, not really. My shinobi school is closed due to this crazy heat, and my friends decided it was best spent indoors, not that I blame them." She sighed. "Of course, I had some plans of my own, but I didn't expect it to be _this_ hot. I'm tempted to follow their lead."

"Well, here's a better one!" Neptune jumped in on the golden opportunity. "It just so happens that I'm free as a bird for the next few days, so what say you and me go out together and have some fun?"

"Out? Together?" Neptune nodded enthusiastically when Marvy said those words slowly. "You mean… like a date?"

"Sure, something like that!" Again, Neptune nodded, and she didn't miss the blush on Marvy's cheeks after saying that.

"W-Well… I guess I don't see the harm…" Her smile came back, but the blush didn't leave. "But I hope we're not going on a picnic or to a park, I think I'd melt…"

"Don't worry about it, even I'm not _that_ airheaded." Neptune quickly dismissed her concerns, earning a sigh from the ninja. "We can hang out in tons of places with air conditioning! Movies, restaurants, arcades, anywhere with fun times and proper air conditioning!"

"Sounds like a plan," Marvy nodded in agreement, then looked sheepish. "But you might wanna get changed first." She imagined how people would react to seeing Neptune, mostly naked and sweating profusely, and shuddered delicately.

"I should say the same to you, Marvy." For a brief second, Marvy panicked and wondered if Neptune could read minds, before realizing that her outfit was no worse for wear.

"Don't worry, it's a kunoichi's duty to carry multiple outfits with her!" As she said that, she pulled out a hanger that held an outfit that looked exactly the same as her current one, except it was dry and smelled nicer

"Well, it's a CPU's duty to… not do that!" Neptune looked sheepish. "I'll be right back, then we can do what we please!"

"Sounds good."

* * *

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

* * *

A few minutes later and the two comrades were outside towards their first destination. Neptune, dressed in the jersey dress she used to wear so much, felt the full brunt of the Sun's heat bearing down on her. It'd be enough to give her sunburn, so she had to make the trip quick, or else she'd sweat through this outfit too!

"I hope where we're going isn't far, Neppy." moaned Marvelous from her right, who was tugging on her collar since she picked up a sweat. Neptune tried not to pay attention to that.

"Don't you worry, good ninjer buddy o' mine! We're just around the corner!" Neptune assured as they turned around said corner. It was a good thing the streets and sidewalks were mostly barren, for obvious reasons, so that Neptune wouldn't end up bowling them down in her rush. "We're here!"

"... An arcade?" Marvy looked up at the sign, lamely named 'Arcade Station.' Like, seriously? She raised her citizens better than that!

"Heck yeah, I go here on weekends to dust off my arcadiac knuckles. I practically own the _Before Burner_ cabinet!"

"That's very nice, Neppy." Marvy smiled and nodded. "But can we get inside now? I'm sweltering."

"Right, right." Neptune nodded, and so they entered the building. The duo were instantly blasted by a wave of cool air, as if they crossed the border to Lowee. She heard a big sigh of relief from Marvy, and she couldn't blame her for doing that. It was the first bought of cool air she felt in _hours_ , and when it's boiling hot outside, it felt like an eternity!

Compared to outside, the inside was more densely packed, though not by much. Even then, only a handful were actually playing games, most others were sitting around on their phones, or just relishing in the cool air.

Again, Neptune couldn't blame them, but a _Monkey Kong_ cabinet was sitting right there! The insolence of today's youth was staggering!

"Come on, Marvy, I'll show you how much of a pro I am!" Neptune cracked her fingers and grinned broadly. Marvelous only giggled behind her.

"I'd love to see you play, Neppy."

"Well, you're in for a treat, baby! These guys know me by name here! Talent like mine only comes once in a lifetime!" The purple goddess continued to brag and gloat, while Marvy only half-listened. The ninja glanced around the arcade, spotting a familiar head of red hair raising hell on a bullet hell cabinet. For whatever reason, Leanbox's Oracle was next to her, cheering her on, though the woman playing didn't seem to register her presence.

' _Looks like they're having fun, too…'_ Marvy smiled to herself, recalling a claim she heard from Tamsoft that those two were childhood friends. She focused back on Neptune.

"Here it is!" Just in time to hear her loudly gesture to the arcade cabinet in front of them. It looked typical to most generic arcade cabinets, though the screen was decorated in inspiration of the exterior of a plane. The demo beeped and bleeped on the face of the screen, where it proudly displayed that it was _Planeptune_ property. The controller was relegated to a single joystick with a button on top. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Um, yeah?" She smiled uncertainly. "I'll admit, I don't spend a lot of time playing games, much less older ones. I spend most of that on school missions."

"Don't sweat it! Nep-Nep will gladly show you the ropes." In a display of extravagance, Neptune cracked her knuckles, waggled her fingers and placed her hands firmly on the joystick in front of her. Her gaze hardened, her grin broadened, her very _aura_ seemed to brighten.

For a moment, everything went quiet. Neptune stood there, staring at the screen, Marvy wondered if she was actually going to do anything. She seemed all eccentric before, but now it was hard to distinguish her from a statue.

Neptune turned her head very slowly, like a turn dial on a stove, and flashed the shinobi the most awkward smile she had ever seen.

"Um, you got a quarter, Marvy?"

"..." The ninja girl blinked, then gave the goddess a smile of her own. "You're so silly, Neppy." She unbuttoned a breast pocket on her shirt and pulled out a coin purse. She fiddled around with the leather contraption for a bit, before finally handing Neptune a quarter.

"Thanks!" The purple goddess took it from her hand and slid the coin into the machine. The arcade screen flashed brilliantly, mirroring Neptune's wide smile. It was like seeing a kid on Christmas Day getting exactly what they wanted.

"Now then… watch and learn…" Her palms retained their vice grip on the controller, and she suddenly turned serious, to Marvy's surprise. You would expect that face to come from fighting a dangerous enemy, not an arcade machine.

' _Maybe there's some hidden tact to this I'm missing…'_ She thought to herself. Neptune herself looked very immersed in the game, keeping razor sharp-focus on the screen in front of her. Marvy almost didn't want to interrupt her, that kind of focus from Neptune was almost scary, yet ridiculous considering _what_ she was focusing on.

Behind her, the Leanbox duo engaged in a banter.

"Ugh! This game is too hard, Cavey! I can't even get past the first wave!"

"It is not merely 'some game', but rather an experience. Patience, observation and sharp instincts are the keys to success in these experiences."

"That'd be a little more inspiring if you weren't _literally blind._ "

"Is that how far you will sink? Insulting a disabled woman?"

"Oh _come on!"_

Marvy turned her attention away from them, unable to keep up with their personal antics.

"BOOYAH! New high score!" Just in time to see Neptune fist pump ecstatically. Marvy peeked at the screen, gaping when she noticed that eight of the ten names on the scoreboard where the first three letters of Neptune's name. "Didja see that, Marvy? I was all like BOOM, POW, KACHOW!"

"Yeah, that was… great." The kunoichi smiled as truthfully as she could, feeling a slight pang of guilt in her chest since she hadn't paid much attention at all.

Thankfully, Neptune went along with her response. "So, you wanna give it a shot? I mean, I doubt you could beat the _champ_ , but…"

"Uh, sure…" Marvy wore a nervous smile as she walked up to the machine. She didn't want to disappoint Neptune, so she grabbed the stick and moved close to the cabinet. It would've been fine and dandy, if Marvelous hadn't felt a sudden pressure on her chest. She looked down, and saw that the joystick got caught between her cleavage. Somehow, it slipped under her shirt too.

' _Seriously?'_ Exasperated, Marvy tried to get the stick loose from their soft, fleshy prison. Unfortunately, the sole button that held her shirt together had a hook on the stick, and every tug she made risked exposing… _certain things._

"Hey, uh, you need help there, Marvy?" The shinobi turned her head, finding Neptune right by her shoulder. Her smile was big, and her eyes were much lower than they had a right to be.

Once it dawned on her what exactly Neptune was staring at, Marvy's face became near indistinguishable from a tomato.

"N-No thanks. I can…" She tried to pull away again, but the stick refused to budge. "I can… handle it… ngh…"

"Uh, I'm not so sure about that…"

Should she try jumping? It could work, but such a display of acrobatics would attract attention in a crowded arcade, and she definitely wasn't winning any subtly awards as it was!

"Hey, uh, Marvy? Maybe you shouldn't pull so har-"

 **Pop!**

In what could be compared to a pin dropping in a silent room, the sole button holding the shinobi's shirt in place exploded off the cloth, rocketing off the screen of the arcade machine, hitting Neptune in the cheek "Ow!" and dropping on the carpeted floor beneath her.

A dozen or so heads turned to the way of the female shinobi. Said female shinobi was absolutely still, like a statue. Her eyes were wide, horrified, and she refused to look down or let go of the joystick. A single movement could spell the end.

"... Allyoop!" That is to say, until Neptune bounced in from behind her and grabbed her breasts without warning.

"Kyah!" Marvelous reacted appropriately. "N-Neppy?! What are you-"

"Hush your mouth and follow my lead!" Neptune forcibly turned Marvy away from the machine and towards the far right side of the arcade, where she moved her quickly. Marvelous forgot how strong Neptune actually was, and while she appreciated the CPU's assistance to protect her modesty, d-did she have to grope her breasts so _hard_?

Eventually, the two reached the door to the women's bathroom. Marvelous could feel the dozens of eyes staring at them both, which made her flush. Neptune kicked open the door and practically shoved the shinobi inside. "Ah!" The sudden force threw her off-guard, but her shinobi training kicked in, so she easily kept her balance.

"You can thank me later." The purple goddess shut and locked the door behind her. She did her absolute best not to stare directly at Marvy's… _compromising_ situation but, since they were alone, her resolve wavered a few times.

"Thanks, Neppy…" Oh geez, Marvy's face looked like it was painted red. She gripped the sides of her shirts in a desperate attempt to cover herself. "But, my shirt is still busted…"

"Don't you worry about that!" Neptune raced up right to her. "Neppy has a few tricks up her sleeves, and one of them happens to be sewing!" She pulled out such a kit from one of her massive pockets, the missing button to Marvy's shirt in her other hand.

"You know how to sew?"

"Sure do! Plutie taught me a few tricks when we lived together. Remember her?"

Marvelous shuddered violently.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'" Neptune giggled. "Now then, just lean back against that sink right there, and I'll get to work on your… shirt." Neptune suddenly gulped, as she suddenly realized what she was about to do.

"Okay…" Marvy nodded once, and rested against the tile of the sink behind her. Her blush somewhat calmed down, going from tomato to more like a stained peach. Neptune approached her and got on her knees, fasting the sewing kit between her teeth and getting to work on the broken cloth.

' _Hrh...'_ Already, she struggled to compose herself. She was just beneath Marvy's near-exposed breasts, and she got a _very_ nice view if she decided to look up. Neptune had to force herself to stay focused on the button, though the feeling of her friends massive melons _barely_ grazing the top of her head didn't help any.

' _Focus, girl! Focus!'_ Her mind screamed at her. Her heart made a vicious defense, beating at about light speed per second as she started the sewing process. Try as she might, her fingers touched her bare skin more than once and, while Neptune couldn't see her face, she could definitely hear Marvy breathing a little heavier than normal.

Five minutes, which felt more like five hours, had passed before Neptune finished. "Done." She got up from her knees at last, her eyes glancing at her friends bust once again before she fixed them to Marvy's gaze. She regained her tomato face and, if Neptune was being honest, her own face felt pretty hot too.

"Ah…" The shinobi blinked, looking down at her fixed shirt. "I-It looks just like new. Thanks, Neppy."

"Anytime."

There was a brief, deafening silence between the two of them.

"... You wanna go see a movie?"

"Sure."

* * *

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

* * *

It was just past the afternoon when Neptune and Marvelous reached the theater. With the unnecessarily tense moment in the bathroom somewhat behind them, Neptune had offered to pay for the both of them to see a new movie. One the purplette had been anxious to see for some weeks.

"'Prism Rangers: War of Infinity?'" Marvelous read the title with vague curiosity. Currently, they were both waiting in line outside. Considering the fact that the weather was still topping the triple digits, the shinobi wasn't faring very well.

"Yup!" Her companion nodded excitedly, which caused sweat droplets to fly off her face. "I've been waiting to see this movie forever! It's, like, what everyone's been waiting for, for the last ten years!"

"Really? Well, I don't watch superhero movies much…" She admitted sheepishly.

"Ah, well that's fine! Just get absorbed in the action, girl, half the people here haven't seen the last twenty movies!"

"D-Did you just say-"

Marvelous was cut off by the sudden blast of cool air and a heavy smell of popcorn. They were in the theater, and it wasn't as densely packed as the arcade. By stark comparison, it was mostly empty, though the shinobi assumed that most of the occupants were in the theater room.

"Pretty homey, ain't it?" Her companion commented beside her. "I've been here plenty o' times, seeing new awesome movies with Nep Jr. Heh…" She suddenly laughed. "I remember when little tweeny Jr. wanted to see that _Moonlight_ movie with me. Hah! That movie was such a riot. I mean, sparkling vampires and emo wolves? _Pffft!_ "

"So you come here a lot, huh?" Marvy decided to ignore the tired jabs

"Yeah, not too regularly though, Histy is always blowing her gaskets over me not not doing work. Ugh! I just wanna relax, ya know?"

"Well, it certainly isn't harmless to put in some effort every now again. It's a CPUs duty, after all…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know…" Neptune sighed wearily. "Admittedly though, she's been pretty chill recently, like someone went a flipped a switch inside her. Wonder why that is…"

"Who knows." Marvelous shrugged. "But I think the important thing to remember is-

"WHOA! Holy cannoli, the movie is gonna start soon!" Neptune suddenly panicked. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Just like that, Marvelous found herself being dragged into the theater room by the CPU. They didn't even get any popcorn…

The theater was very densely packed when they walked in. Neptune had to actually stop and examine her surroundings. Every seat looked completely full and, for a moment, Neptune considered sitting on the floor, before she spotted two vacant seats at the very top of the room, on the very left. "Up there!"

"Wha- NYAH?!" Marvy's arm was pulled hard, taking the rest of the girl with her and, instead of taking the stairs, both girls ended up stepping over the _seats_ to get there faster. Marvelous could've never been more thankful for her shinobi training, a normal person would've been dragged like a rag-doll up the seats, but Marvy kept up with Neptune easily.

"Here we are…" Neptune sighed in relief as they sat down, the CPU herself taking the seat by the wall. Marvelous sat next to her, breathing heavily.

"That was a workout, and I'm sure we stepped on some people's heads…"

"Eh, it's fine, they're too excited for the movie…" Neptune sighed, and glanced at her friend. The jiggle of her breasts from her labored breathing was a little hard to ignore, even in the dark theater.

She knew it was wrong to consistently stare at her friend's rockin' bod when she wasn't looking, but the shameless side of her easily beat down her rational side. Was she a pervert? Yeah, likely. She couldn't count the amount of times she pounced on Noire, Vert, Uzume, Compa or her bigger self, who was equally as shameless and sometimes a little intimate with her.

The theater dimmed completely, and the trailers started. Everyone had gone quiet and paid attention to the big screen, even Marvy. Neptune, despite her wanting to see the movie as well, was far too focused on her partner rather than the screen.

She thought back to their little moment in the bathroom, how tense the both of them had been during such a simple thing. On Neptune's part, it took a lot of self-control to _not_ bury her face in the girl's breasts and rub it all over them. Just thinking about that scenario made Neptune's heart rate quicken. It felt like a big lump got caught in her throat, so she swallowed hard.

Didn't do anything about her heart. Or the sudden, burning ache between her legs. How long had it been since she last masturbated? Over a week, maybe two? Summer was always the busiest season for CPUs, with those easily impressionable youngsters out of school and eager to get their hands on the hot new games, and it meant a lot of busy work. Much as Neptune slacked, even she couldn't ignore the sudden influx, which led to little time for herself or personal needs…

By then, the movie had started. Neptune was so riddled with pent up lust that she would've pounced on Nisa if she approached her. She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath to calm herself. She needed to relax and clear her head of lewd thoughts. She tuned out the noises of the movie and rested her head on something warm. She didn't check to see what, by then she was already lost in her conscious.

' _Did Nappy fall asleep?'_ thought a surprised Marvelous. She had turned to ask her something, but found the girls head resting on her shoulder, her breathing slow. She was normally so energetic, so to see her seemingly pass out before a movie was disconcerting.

Still, Marvelous didn't want to disturb her, so she left her as she was.

The movie itself was legitimately fantastic, even if the shinobi had no idea what was going on half the time. It was exciting, well-acted and emotional. Marvelous certainly hadn't expected the movie to be three hours long, but it didn't feel that long. Before she knew it, the movie was almost over, but before that, there was a scene that caused a… collectively stellar reaction through the room.

" _Blake… I don't feel so good…"_

" _Y-You're fine, Jade…!"_

The scene did tug on Marvy's heartstrings, but the room had gone flat out berserk. Shortly after that, the movie ended, and the kunoichi didn't feel like staying for the credits.

"Neppy…?" Marvelous lightly shook her friend, who was still very much asleep.

"Mmmphrl…" She shifted slightly, but was intent on using her shoulder as a makeshift pillow.

"Come on Neppy, it's time to get up…" She shook her again, a bit harder that time. Neptune's eyes opened, but only halfway, and they glanced at Marvy.

"Tired… carry me…"

"Carry you…?"

"Mmhm…"

Marvelous was a bit taken aback by the request, but it wasn't anything _outrageously_ absurd. After all, she was her so-called guardian ninja, right?

That was the best way she could convince herself to give Neptune a glorified piggyback ride. The girl wrapped her arms around Marvy's neck, while the shinobi held her feet up to her waist with her hands. She was light, at least, so it was easy to move around.

"HOW COULD THEY DO THIS?! BLAKE AND JADE WERE SUPPOSED TO BE MARRIED! THEY SPENT **TEN MOVIES** BUILDING UP THAT ROMANCE, _**AND NOW JADE IS GONE!**_ **GONE!** I WANT MY MONEY BACK!"

Marvelous did her best to ignore the ranting girl wearing goggles as they left the room and out the theater. The weather was starting to get slightly cooler, but it may as well have been comparing a hot stove to a microwave. Marvelous sighed.

"Where do you wanna go next, Neppy?"

"Mmm… restaurant…"

"Any specific kind?"

"No…"

"Alright, restaurant it is!" With that, Marvelous went off with Neptune in tow. She kept an eye out for any building that would fit the bill, she wanted to get out of the heat as fast as possible.

There weren't many people on the streets anymore, Marvelous could assume that most had went home by this point and she didn't blame them. If it wasn't for Neptune, the shinobi would have spent the entire day indoors.

Not that she disliked being around Neptune, she was very fond of her, but she picked a real crappy day to spend the day out.

Then again, her time hadn't felt wasted. Neptune had that kind of effect on Marvelous, just being around the girl made her feel better. Like the sun shining through a cloudy day, or some other weird analogy

The more she thought about Neptune, the more Marvelous' heart thumped just a little bit faster than normal. Perhaps she liked Neptune a bit too much, but she didn't have any issues with those feelings. Whether the CPU would be okay with them or not was the real question, though she could already guess how she'd real- "Hyah?!"

Marvy's thoughts were abruptly cut off when she felt a pair of small hands grab her breasts. She would've drawn out her swords if she hadn't realized that it was Neptune. She hadn't even felt Neptune's hands go lower.

' _Some shinobi I am…'_ She thought dryly. "Ahn!" Then let out a surprised noise when the sleeping girl started groping her breasts. She could hear Neptune giggling behind her.

"Mmm… so soft…~"

"N-Neppy… Mm~!" Marvelous bit her lip, trying to suppress any other involuntary noises. The fact that Neptune seemed to know what she was doing, even when she was asleep, was upsetting. She knew the girl could be outright lecherous sometimes, but this was- "Ah~!" She was cut off again. One of Neptune's hands had went under her shirt and prodded her nipple. "Nnh…~"

She wanted to get Neptune off, but she just couldn't drop her, she'd hit her head on the pavement, She could just yell at her, wake her up, but therein was the main problem.

She didn't _want_ Neptune to stop.

Neptune continued to grope Marvy. Her nipples became swollen and stiff, easily visible, even from under her shirt. She was breathing heavily again, and she was certain her face would burn someone. She could barely focus, and there was an unbearable wetness growing in her underwear…

"WE'RE HERE!"

"NAH?!" Neptune was startled awake by Marvy's sudden loud declaration. She let go of the girls chest and fell backward onto the pavement and hit her head. "Ow…"

"..." Marvelous didn't say anything. She was far too flustered to try and speak.

"Uuuu… huh?" When Neptune finally got back on her feet, she looked up at the sign above the restaurant. "Hey, Italian! My favorite! Let's go, Marvy!" She already ran inside, leaving the shinobi alone.

"... Right." Marvelous went in after her, covering her chest with her arms. She calmed down her breathing, but her heart was still hammering, the blush was still on her face. She even ignored the heavy scent of pasta and pizza as soon as she walked in the building, she just kept her eyes on the ground, hoping no one would notice her attitude.

"Hey Marvy, let's sit over here!" Neptune exclaimed. Marvelous looked up and noticed the girl heading towards a booth seat, so she followed her there. The two sat down at opposite sides of each other, Neptune picking up a menu, while Marvelous simply stared at the tables surface.

"Welcome to- L-Lady Neptune?!" A busty pixie-haired brunette waitress with gold eyes came into the scene with a notepad in hand. A pretty sort, her eyes were wide and her mouth was agape. At her shocked declaration, the entire restaurant turned their gazes to the duo.

"The one and only!." Neptune grinned. "Would you mind getting me and my date some drinks? We're really thirsty."

"Your… date?" The waitress glanced at Marvelous, who glanced in return. "Oh! O-Of course, um, what kind of drinks would you two like?"

"Nepsi. Marvy?"

"Uh…"

"Two Nepsi's."

"Of course. Let me know if you need anything else, we'll be happy to serve the CPU!" With that, the waitress left, likely to the expecting crowd of employees who couldn't wait to hear the truth.

"She seemed nice." Neptune smiled, then picked up the menu "Wonder what I should order though. Zeti? Nah, too cheesy…"

"..."

"... Hey. you alright?" Neptune suddenly turned concerned. "You've been acting pretty weird since we got here, is everything cool?"

"I…" Marvelous wanted to answer honestly. She glanced up and saw Neptune's concerned face. "It's fine, Neppy. I just have a headache, I think this heat is getting to me…"

Neptune seemed to buy that, and smiled. "Ah, don't worry, Marvy. The drinks should cool you off, but we can stay here for a bit if you need to rejuvenate your stamina."

Marvelous smiled back. "Thanks, Neppy."

"Here's your drinks, and a basket of bread sticks for your appetizer." Another waitress came by, a more lithe, long haired blonde with red eyes. She was grinning from ear to ear, staring at only Neptune as she set the tray of goods down on their table. "Lady Neptune, it's truly an honor to serve you. What would you like to eat?"

"I'll take your finest lasagna dish, please! Extra meat, three layers of mozzarella cheese, oh, and some garlic bread too, with a side of mozzarella sticks! I haven't eaten since breakfast!"

"Of course, of course…" The waitress nodded nonchalantly, writing Neptune's hefty order down in her notepad. "Anything else?"

"Marvy?"

The waitress turned her gaze to the shinobi, as if finally registering her presence, and her eyes bulged. Her gaze went to her chest for a solid second, then went back to her eyes and smiled.

"I'll just have a regular pasta meal."

"Sure thing." She wrote that down. "Will there be anything else?"

"Nope!"

"No thanks."

"All right! Your orders will be ready in twenty minutes, please enjoy your appetizers until then!" The waitress left them alone and, while that may have been the end of it, Marvelous heard her whispering to herself.

" _El said she was hot, but damn! She's gotta be more stacked than Leanbox's CPU, and the rest of her is pretty fine too…~ Ugh, why can't I get a girl like that? Lady Neptune is lucky, being a CPU must up your game a lot…"_

Marvelous blushed. She was used to lustful stares and lecherous comments about her body but, somehow, being paired with Neptune in those comments made it more embarrassing.

She glanced at the purplette, who was sipping her drink. She didn't pay much attention to Marvy.

She had calmed down, but her body was still excited. The memory of Neptune groping her replayed constantly, making it hard to really think straight or focus. She crossed her legs, as if that would somehow douse the burning and aching between them.

She sipped her own drink, and by sip she meant 'drink half the cup in one sitting and gasp for air' and placed it down on the table. "Hah…"

"Thirsty much?" Neptune asked playfully.

"Maybe…" The shinobi sighed. "Honestly, I'm a bit dizzy."

"Maybe it's because you didn't get any food in your stomach yet." She mused. "Don't worry, I can smell that pasta from here, and it's goooood…~"

"Hm…" If only she knew what the shinobi was thinking. Chances were it'd make Neptune blush.

"..." The girl herself looked like she wanted to say something, but then their food arrived.

"Bon appetite, Lady Neptune!" The brunette maid returned with Neptune's hefty order on a big plate. The meat and cheese was practically melted onto garlic bread on the side, the mozzarella sticks in a separate box of their own. "And the pasta meal for the date." Marvy was given a plate of spaghetti, tomato sauce and large meatballs.

Neptune was drooling. "Thanks a ton! I'm gonna enjoy the heck outta this!"

"Thank you." They both gave their thanks, with the waitress nodding politely and backed away. Neptune dug into her meal like a bear just out of hibernation, it was a senseless slaughter of pasta.

Marvelous drove her fork into a lone meatball and ate it. It tasted delicious.

"Mmm… Om! **Slurp**!" Neptune devoured her lasagna, utterly forgoing anything resembling table manners. _Splat!_ "Oi!" Eventually, she paid for her lack of manners by spilling lasagna sauce over her jersey by accident. "Aw, darn, I really like this hoodie… Oh well!" Neptune simply stripped off her jacket, tossed it on the empty seat next to her, and went right back to sucking down her food like a vacuum.

"..." Marvy stared. She was already feeling pent up, her body practically begging to get off in some fashion, but seeing Neptune strip off a layer of clothing made her heart skip a beat.

As Neptune devoured her lasagna like a ravenous Fenrir, Marvelous imagined the slurping CPU was eating out her pussy like it was ravioli. Her tongue flicking around inside and slurping up her fluids like she was doing with the meaty sauce on her plate. Her lips sucking on her clit as her tongue tasted it like it was a delicious meatball.

The hungry CPU would then move to her breasts, and nibble on her nipple like it was a soft bread roll. Marvy imagined she'd moan if Neptune sucked her breasts too, like a baby trying to drink milk from her mother's breast. Though she imagined it'd taste more like fine wine aged to perfection and kept inside a soft, squishy cooling bag.

The CPU's greasy fingers would twirl inside her vaginal walls like a fork twirling up spaghetti, and spread out like bread in an oven. Her other hand would caress her beautifully round butt like a chef molding bread, and would roll her hand around her soft ass like a rolling pin, occasionally slapping it to get the air bubbles out of the dough. Each slap made her body twitch as Neptune moved in for the main course.

Her beautiful supple lips kissed Marvelous' lips, their tongues twirling around like spaghetti stirred around in boiling water. Marvelous could swear she tasted the sweetness of grapes as she kissed the tiny CPU deeply. It was like the best wine she ever tasted, and she wanted to drink it all.

"Marvy? You're staring at me real intense there, you okay?"

"H-Huh?" The shinobi snapped out of her feverish vision to find Neptune giving her a concerned look. "S=Sorry, I guess I'm more tired than I thought…" She hoped to the Goddess that Neptune would somehow not notice her heavy breathing or blushed face.

"Well, if you wanna go back now…"

"N-No, no, I wouldn't want to cut our dinner short. Just enjoy your dinner."

"Alright…" Neptune shrugged and went back to eating her lasagna, while Marvelous sighed in relief.

 _'Goddess, is this what boys think when they stare at me…?'_ She seriously pondered that, then shook her head in disgust. _'I have to distract myself. If I keep thinking like this…'_ Well, the result would be pretty messy.

Suddenly, Marvelous had an idea. An exceptionally devious idea that would put her in an X-Rated doujin if she were male. It made her blush from just considering it, but by then, the words already left her mouth. "Hey, Neppy?"

"Mm?" She gained the CPUs attention, who had a mouthful of garlic bread.

"Do you… d-do want to stay over at my apartment?" As soon as the words came out, she blushed. Neptune looked at her curiously, so she went on. "I-I doubt you want to go back to a scorching Basilicom with no cool air, and I have plenty of food and drinks to spare, plus air conditioners..."

Goddess, she sounded like she was trying to coerce a street kitten to trust her. Could she have made it sound weirder?

"Hmm…" She seemed to think it over, tapping a mozzarella stick against her chin. Marvelous held her breath. "You'd be right on the money, Marvy!" She agreed with her. "I'd love to! Lemme just text Histy real quick…" The purplette pulled out her phone and rapidly tapped away at the screen. "'Staying at Marvy's for a few days, be back when the AC is on! Love, Nep.' There, all settled! Hope she got it!"

* * *

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

* * *

"Mmm…~" _Bzzt!_ "Oh!"

"Eh? The hell was that?"

"N-Nothing, I just received a text message from Neptune…"

"Read it later, babe. Not stoppin' just yet…~"

"I wasn't going to- Fah! C-Croire, no, not th- _Oh~!"_

* * *

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

* * *

"So… you're willing to stay with me?" The shinobi asked hopefully, perhaps a little _too_ much.

"Well, _duh_ , why wouldn't I?"

"Right, right…" Marvelous nodded, mostly to herself. Convincing her was easy, but _convincing_ her might be a little harder. She had a lot of advantages at her side, but it all came down to execution. Oooooh, she was getting embarrassed just thinking about it, but it wasn't like she was going to _force_ her to do it. She could refuse, but it would make everything after that incredibly awkward.

"MAN! I'm _stuffed."_ Neptune leaned back against her seat and patted her belly. The plates that, at one point held a buffet of food, laid empty before her. Marvy had only gotten halfway through her spaghetti by comparison. "You gonna finish, Marvy?"

"No, I'm not really that hungry." She answered honestly. "I'm a bit tired, though, I'd rather just go home."

"If you say so." Neptune shrugged and stood up, Marvelous following behind her.

"Did you enjoy your meal, Lady Neptune?" The blonde maid returned behind the register. Behind her were about a dozen other eager employees.

' _Shouldn't they be tending to the other customers?'_ thought Marvelous exasperatedly.

"Yessire! Ya'll are the best." Neptune went ahead and paid for their meals, along with a _hefty_ tip that made the employees eyes bulge. When that was done, the duo left with all of the staff saying goodbye to Neptune.

Twilight had finally broke out when the two friends started making their way to Marvelous' living space. It finally started feeling cooler, a much more springtime air than then baking hot oven they'd been experiencing all day. It felt very nice.

"Hrm, I should've flown back to my room to get my pajamas…" Neptune looked regretful, then shrugged. "Eh, I'll just sleep in my underwear, no big deal."

"..." Marvy didn't comment on that, letting her imagination do all of the work for her.

"By the way." She suddenly asked. "Whaddya wanna do when we get back to your place?"

' _I want to have sex with you until morning.'_ is what she wanted to say, but she held herself back. "Oh, whatever you want to do, Neppy. Watch some movies, play video games, have some snacks, or… well, if you have any other suggestions, let me know."

"Hm…" Neptune seemed to think seriously on that. Marvelous wondered what she was thinking, if she was thinking what Marvy was thinking, or if it was something entirely innocent. Marvy couldn't know. "We'll talk about it when we get back, let's say?"

"Okay…" Well, that didn't help her anxiety at all. What did she man by that? Was she on the same wavelength as the shinobi, or was she just blowing this out of proportion? Her excitement wouldn't calm down regardless.

It took less than a few minutes for the two to reach an apartment complex. It seemed like a blur for the shinobi - entering the building, saying hi to the receptionist, taking the elevator and getting to the tenth floor - and before she knew it, she was in her home with Neptune.

The goddess whistled. "Nice place ya got here." She noticeably jumped when Marvelous locked the door, but neither of them acknowledged it.

"I'd say it's pretty basic." Marvelous shrugged. They stood in a kitchen-living room combination separated by a marble counter with three stools pulled up against it. The living area consisted of little more than a leather couch with a low lying coffee table and a wide screen television, otherwise known as 'home' for the shinobi. "Being a CPUs assigned bodyguard pays really well, but I don't like to overspend."

"Ain't nothing wrong with that." Neptune parked on the couch and propped her feet on top of the coffee table. "So, whaddya want to do?"

"Um…" Marvelous followed her and sat with her legs crossed. "H-How about we watch TV?"

"... Okay." Neptune agreed, but she sounded disappointed.

"Do you… not want to watch TV?" Marvelous prodded, hoping that Neptune would say no.

"Uh, no! No, it's fine. We can watch… TV."

"..." There was a really long second of awkward silence, before Marvelous plucked the remote from the coffee table and turned on the television. Commercials were playing, though the shinobi was confident that neither of them were really paying attention to the screen.

Neptune's eyes looked vacant, unfocused, like she was thinking about something else. She wanted to ask the girl what she was thinking, but that'd be rude, wouldn't it? _'Do you want to have sex with me as much as I do with you?'_ probably didn't sound good out loud.

"Marvy, be honest, do you want to have sex with me?"

"Like you wouldn't believe."

The words left her mouth so quickly that she didn't even register what she just said and, when she _did..._ with wide, shocked eyes, Marvelous turned to Neptune, with a surprised, yet unmistakably _excited,_ expression.

"Well, glad we're on the same page…~"

"N-Neppy?" The shinobi reacted in surprise when Neptune moved closer to her. Way too close.

"Be real with me Marvy, you've been acting all weird since the arcade, and you've been staring at me like some Pongsmas buffet! Either you're _actually_ gonna eat me, or you're seriously pent up."

On one hand, Marvelous was embarrassed that Neptune had known of her intentions the entire time. On the _other_ hand, Neptune was currently massaging her thigh and she made no effort to cease her actions.

"I'll take that as the latter." Neptune laughed. "Not gonna lie, I'm feelin' pretty tight myself, like a dam about to burst." Marvelous took note of the CPU's heavy breathing, and the way she stare at her breasts, and believed that statement. "So, you wanna have sex?"

"Do you want to go to the bed first?"

"I don't have enough patience for the bed…~"

"Neither do I…~"

With that, the two girls began their lovemaking. The first thing they decided was that their clothing needed to vanish, so they hastily stripped off all layers, drunk in each others nude bodies and resumed their actions on the couch. Neptune sat on her partners lap and kissed her tenderly, while Marvelous gripped the purplettes bare back and held her close. Their bodies were pressed closely together, giving Marvy a euphoric sensation of feeling Neptune's baby smooth skin against her own.

Judging by Neptune's pleasing moans, she was enjoying it just as much.

"Mmm…~" Neptune's tongue eagerly explored the depths of Marvy's mouth. The shinobi's tongue tried to fight back, but Neptune's experience was far beyond her own. Her bigger self made sure of that.

"Pah!" The two broke their kiss, breathing heavily and staring deep into each others eyes. They admired each other for a moment, before Neptune moved her lips down to the ninjas chest. "Oooh…~"

Neptune's tongue eagerly tasted Marvy's large breasts, while the shinobi leaned back against the couch. She had no issue with letting Neptune do whatever she wanted to her body. Every kiss, every touch and every moan slowly quenched the raging inferno that had burned her body for hours. "Ah~!" She shivered delicately and let out a particularly high pitched noise when Neptune started sucking her nipples. "Mmm…~"

Neptune dreamed of the day she'd be able to smother her face in Marvy's bare breasts. They were like a pair of soft, fleshy pillows and considerably squishy. It was almost a hassle just grabbing them, so she opted to kiss them, then suck on them like a newborn baby.

"Y-You're so rough, Neppy…~" Marvelous moaned.

"Ehehe, I can't help myself…~" Neptune grabbed her partner's massive melons and gave them a squeeze. "They're just so big and soft…~" The purplette then slid her right hand down Marvy's chest, past her stomach and down in between her legs, stroking the shinobi's dripping honey pot. "AH~!"

"Oooh, you're so wet Marvy…~" Neptune lulled excitedly. Her stroking turned to penetration, sticking two fingers into Marvy's slick, quivering entrance. "Mmmm~!" Her reaction, back arching and eyes rolling back, pleased Neptune. Subtly, she slid a third finger into the ninjas holy grail and began pumping her digits in and out at a rapid pace. The kunoichi's body writhed and convulsed under Neptune's magic fingers, while the purplette quickened her pace every few seconds, which caused Marvelous to sweat buckets and start moaning quite loudly.

Frankly, seeing Marvy's big, bouncing boobs glistening with sweat drove Neptune mad. Her tongue eagerly slid across the shinobi's bare chest, leaving trails of saliva as she circled around her rock hard nipples. Meanwhile, Neptune didn't even remotely let up on ravaging Marvy's insides with her fingers.

The shinobi's body was wracked in waves of pleasure from Neptune's assault. Her hips bucked and moved in sync with Neptune's fingers, which brought her close to her big climax. "N-Neppy! I'm… _I'm…!_ "

"Just let it all out, Marvy…~" Neptune whispered in her ear, grinning all the while. "Come as much as you want...~"

"... **!** AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Marvelous threw her head back and let out a mighty scream, just as her dam burst and sprayed the lower half of Neptune's body with her love nectar. After a few seconds, Marvelous slouched, and Neptune removed her wet palm from Marvy's vagina.

"...~" Neptune marveled at her handiwork, the panting, sweating shinobi reduced to putty in her hands. The petite purplette continued to lick her breasts, finding them too intoxicating to leave alone.

With her desires, at the least, partially satiated for the time being, the shinobi regained her senses and looked down, finding her partner utterly absorbed with her breasts.

"..." With her mind a little clearer, Marvelous knew what she wanted to do with Neptune. "Neppy…"

"Hmmm?" Neptune let go of her boobular prizes and looked her friend in the eyes.

"Don't be surprised."

"Wha- NYAH?!" Neptune was very suddenly blindfolded and lifted up. "Marvy, what the-?!" All Neptune heard and felt was the sound of a door shutting and an abrupt change of room temperature. The blindfold was taken off, but she didn't see Marvelous around, probably ninjaing around somewhere…

Neptune was suddenly in a dark room, illuminated by rows of wax candles. She was laid on her back on a simple place-mat, the candles shone off her nude body and gave it an orange glow. She wanted to sit up, but before she could, her partner dropped from the roof, landing in a crouched position right above her, just past her thighs. "M-Marvy?"

"Sorry about that, Neppy." The still naked ninja smiled apologetically, and from behind her revealed a vial of golden substance.

"Where are we, and what's that in your hand?" Neptune's voice sounded concerned, but in truth her heart was pounding with excitement. She hadn't gotten her relief like Marvy, and playing with her left the CPU feeling more pent up than before.

"This is my meditation room, I come here to relax and clear my mind." She explained, getting on her knees above Neptune. "As for this, it's honey."

"Hon- Ah?!" Neptune was cut off when the shinobi slowly dripped the sweetener on Neptune's bare chest, moving down to her rib cage and stomach, stopping short of the Goddess' natural honey pot. "A-Ah…~"

"I wanted to enjoy you, Neppy~" Marvelous put the vial aside, and stared at Neptune with hungry eyes. "and make this last…~" Marvelous lowered her head and started licking up the honey droplets on Neptune's bare skin, starting with her collarbone. "Ooooh…~"

The sensation was new to her, with the candles, the honey and Marvy licking it off her body made the goddess think she was in some softcore porno. Not that she minded, not at all. Feeling Marvy's tongue slide across her bare skin while looking at her with those bedroom eyes was _exciting._ Like she was being treated like an actual goddess, and Marvelous was her faithful servant.

The shinobi never noticed how sweet Neptune smelled before. As she kissed the lithe girls collarbone, she took in the lilac scent she gave off, like putting her nose against a flower and inhaling. Feeling Neptune shudder underneath her touch made her smile; it meant she was doing a good job pleasing her.

Marvelous moved down to her chest and lapped up the honey, spending some extra time kissing the purplettes nipples until they went rigid. "Mmm…~" She went down further, spreading her tongue across Neptune's body like a kid on a candy craze, grabbing Neptune's hips and focused on her belly. "O-Oh~!" She licked up the substance, but some of it dripped into her belly button, so she prodded her tongue into the forbidden space and gave it a taste, which caused the goddess to writhe.

"Ooooh…~" The room's temperature was warmer than the rest of the house, causing Neptune to sweat. Her heart was beating like a machine gun, her breathing getting quicker and more ragged the more Marvelous worked on her. The experience was getting too hot and heavy for her liking, with her shinobi partner teasing her so vigorously when she was so pent up already. She took a deep, calming breath and fanned herself with her hand, hoping to steady her heart.

Marvelous finished with the honey, gazing up at Neptune from between the girls thighs and immensely enjoying her reactions. Eroticism like this must've been a bit new to her, but that was fine, she'd ease her into it. She glanced at Neptune's vagina, quivering, begging for release after weeks of disuse, and smiled. She'd happily grant that wish. "HYAH!" Needless to say, when Marvelous started licking her golden treasure, Neptune went nuts. Her body convulsed violently and her hips bucked as Marvy worked her tongue against Neptune's vulva. Slowly, teasingly at first, then going more quickly and wildly.

To the kunoichi's displeasure, Neptune came very quickly. Sweet goddess, did she cum. It was like being sprayed in the face with a hose, which lasted for an impressive ten seconds, before Neptune dropped on the mat and gasp for air.

"Wow…" Marvelous summoned a towel and wiped her face, quickly discarding it to get a good look at Neptune. She focused on her chest and, while she wasn't as well endowed as some of her friends, seeing in covered in sweat, rising up and down with each breath was too much for her. She started licking it, causing her partner to whimper. "Neppy…~" After playing with her chest, Marvy found her lips and kissed her passionately. Neptune returned it with gusto and, for a few minutes, the two were lost in each other's embrace and kissing.

"Pah!" Marvelous broke the kiss, and stared at the panting mess of a CPU.

"Neppy…"

"Hmmm?"

"Transform for me?"

A second had passed before her lovers body was enveloped in a white light. Greeting Marvy's excited eyes was the beautiful, voluptuous Purple Heart, still the panting, sweaty mess she was as Neptune, but now, she looked much more _ravishing._ Her perfectly sized E-Cup breasts, the generous curves, hips anyone would die for, well-toned thighs… seeing Purple Heart, bared for her eyes only, was driving Marvelous mad.

"Marvy…~" Purple Heart called to her, her deep deep voice oozing with seduction and sensuality. "Come here, let me enjoy you…~"

Marvelous didn't need to be told twice. She immediately pressed herself against Purple Heart and kissed her. The goddess returned it with fervor, wildly and passionately, and pulled the shinobi close. Instantly, Purple Heart flipped Marvelous on her back, so that the CPU was on top. Marvelous voiced no objections.

They ceased their passionate exchange, both breathing heavily and staring into each other's eyes.

"You're so beautiful, Marvy…~"

"So're you, Neppy…~" The shinobi was so enraptured in Purple Heart's eyes that she didn't notice her hand slide down between her thighs. "Ahn~!"

"Let me see your face, Marvy…~" Purple Heart kept Marvy's eyes locked onto her, as she casually pulverized her heavenly space with her fingers. "Let me see your face when you cum."

"Mmmm~!" Marvelous' body writhed under Purple Heart's assault. The CPU never let her break eye contact, smiling fondly at her while ravaging her insides. It felt embarrassing, but the pleasure outweighed it.

"AH~! Ahhh… Ah~! _Mmmmm~! AAAAAAH~!"_ Marvelous came for the second time, drenching Purple Heart's hand. Her body twitched from the after-effects.

"Your face is so beautiful, Marvy." said Purple Heart, as she licked the juices off her palm. "How about we take this to the bed~?"

"Yeah…~" She agreed breathlessly. With a small nod, Purple Heart lifted the naked ninja into a bridal carry, gracefully floating out of the room and across the hall to the next room. The purple goddess gently shut the door with her feet, wasting no time in laying her shinobi lover on her own bed. Marvy's breathing increased dramatically, as the literal goddess floated above her, smiling at her caringly.

"You had your fun with me, Marvy. Now it's my turn…~" Marvelous hadn't even noticed the vial in Purple Heart's hand until she poured the liquid onto her. "A-Ah…~" The transformed CPU first spread it across her large breasts, then down to coat her navel, making a lovely golden cross that coated her skin beautifully. Setting the vial aside, Purple Heart drank in the sight of her lover and lowered herself to begin her fun.

"Ooooh…~" Marvy's eyes rolled back when Purple Heart began 'tasting' her. She had never been the receiver of such attention, but now hated herself for missing out on the sensation. She knew there were many, many people who would kill to be in her position and, at one point, Marvelous had been one of them.

Contrary to Purple Heart's more mature demeanor, her HDD form seemed to act _more_ perverted than her human self. She spent more time on her breasts, even after she lapped up all of the honey. Squeezing, licking, sucking, drooling over them like they were bowls of pudding. Seeing the transformed Goddess of Planeptune ogle and lust over her breasts made Marvelous feel embarrassed, yet there was a tiny bit of pride that it was _her_ that Planeptune's Goddess was lustng over.

When Purple Heart was done with her breasts, she moved down and lashed her tongue across the shinobi's naval. She felt her shudder, which pleased the Goddess. "A-Ah…~"

"You're so sensitive, Marvy…~" Purple Heart smiled as she went lower with her tongue, down to the dripping crevice of the shinobi's forbidden fruit. She teased the quivering entrance with her tongue, Prodding it like a finger, then licking it. "MMM~!"

Purple Heart felt the girls legs wrap around her head, pulling her closer to her vagina. Purple Heart resumed her actions between Marvy's thighs, teasing and playing with her pussy while her partner moaned and writhed on the bed. Marvelous gripped the bed-sheets and arched her entire body up. Purple Heart kept up the pace well, getting on her knees to continue licking Marvy's aching pussy. To seal the deal, Neptune stuck two fingers inside Marvy's vulva and pumped them viciously, while her tongue focused on her clit.

Marvelous went crazy, moaning loudly and sweating profusely from Purple Heart's attacks. "OOOOOH~!" As Marvelous moaned louder, Purple Heart went faster, making a mess of Marvy's pussy with her fingers, ruining her for anyone else. " _"Ah~!_ AHN~! … **~!** _ **AHHHHHHHHH~!**_ "

Marvelous's orgasm could be heard from the streets, unleashing a sudden gush of love juice onto Purple Heart's face. All the while, the Goddess didn't let up with her fingers sliding around her slick entrance until Marvelous fell flat on her bed. She took the time to taste her lover's sweet nectar.

"Hah… hah…~" Marvelous breathed heavily, her mind lost somewhere. Smiling, Purple Heart crawled up to her and pulled her into a tight embrace. They shared another kiss, nothing mattering to them in that moment but their hot, sweaty passion.

When their kiss broke, Purple Heart stared deep into the shinobi's eyes and caressed her cheek. "I love you, Marvy."

"I love you too, Neppy…~" Marvelous returned the smile, though her hand went a bit lower. Purple Heart moaned. "But I want to keep going."

"Me too…~"

* * *

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

* * *

Several hours had passed, the physically exhausted couple rested in each other's arms, still nude. Neptune went back to her human form some time ago, and was using Marvy's breasts as a pillow.

" _Was it fun, Neppy?"_

" _You bet your beautiful bouncy boobs it was. I haven't felt that good in ages."_

" _Would you… mind if we… did it again? Not right now, but…"_

" _You don't even have to ask, girl!"_

" _Okay…~"_ The shinobi paused. _"A fair warning, though. I'm gonna call my shinobi friend tomorrow. Maybe we can do a threesome…"_

" _Marry me!"_


End file.
